Expansion Era
In the Expansion Era, following the end of the Reaper War, with Element Zero shortages, humanity is forced to return to more traditional technology. Colonization continues, but only in the area of space surrounding Earth. Timeline 22nd Century 2180s 2187 October 6 - Birth of Jack Cooper Prevalence of mass effect field-based technology begins to rapidly diminish as Element Zero shortages are rampant in the aftermath of the Reaper War. The last stocks would be depleted during the conflicts in the Frontier. Humanity begins attempting to find other forms of FTL Stranded human colonies are either found by other Citadel races or are forced to fend for themselves. In the Attican Traverse, they eventually encounter the Chozo. 2188 After two years of stockpiling and preparing, the armies trapped in the Sol system depart for their homeworlds, using human-donated cryogenic technology, as with the Mass Relay system down, they have no practical way of returning home. Unbeknownst to them, although the Charon Relay 2'189' In desperate need of resources, the UNSC tasks the Interstellar Maufacturing Corporation with obtaining materials from the Frontier. 2190s 2192 Beginning of the Titan Wars 23rd Century 2200s 2204 Proper establishment of the UEG as a fully autonomous entity, maintaining Earth's power among the colonies. ONI begins an extremely slow disinformation campaign to remove knowledge of mass effect technology and the wider galactic community, believing that humanity needed to advance on its own terms, without outside influence, as well as believing that having technology entirely alien to the rest of the galaxy could prove beneficial. ONI eventually obtains and conceals all mass effect-based technology within human space in hidden installations. 2209 (AvP 2010) 2210s 2210 The Frontier War Battle of Demeter effectively cutting off the Frontier from the Core Worlds 2215 Operation Broadsword April 20 - Birth of Wallace Fujikawa October 28 - Battle of Typhon. The Militia scores a massive victory, 2218 Introduction of the M808 Scorpion 2219 (Fire and Stone) 2220s 2220 January 20 - Birth of Tobias Fleming Shaw Final stores of element zero outside of ONI installations are depleted 2290s 2291 April - Invention of the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine/Slipspace Drive. 24th Century 2300s 2302 Mombasa is selected to be the first city on Earth to host a space elevator. 2310s 2310 Colony ships depart the Sol system to form the Inner Colonies. Formation of the Colonial Administration Authority and Colonial Military Authority. The Assembly is active by this point. 2319 The first prototype of the M12 Warthog is unveiled, dubbed the "Z-12". 2320s 2320 September 16 - Maximals and Predacons enter transwarp, ending up in 180,000 BC Earth 2321 April 13 - Initiation of the ORION Project 2329 The Warthog becomes ubiquitous within the UNSC. 2330s 2332 August 22 - Birth of Hod Rumnt/High Prophet of Mercy 2350s 2358 Voyage to Darwin IV 2360s 2362 January 1 - Launch of the Odyssey, the first terraforming colony vessel, sparking a new wave of colonization. It lands at Reach. 2390s 2390 210 planets, in various stages of terraforming, become the Inner Colonies. The overpopulation in the Sol system ceases. 2392 The D77-TC Pelican is adopted by the UNSC. 2396 March 15 - Birth of Ord Casto/High Prophet of Truth 25th Century 2400s 2403 Early models of HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Mantis are used by the UNSC 2410s 2412 Colonization of Alluvion, the first of the Outer Colonies to be settled by humanity 2420s 2428 Formation of Galactic Federation. The Chozo invite other races near or within their territory to join into an intergalactic government, similar in function to the Citadel Council. 2429 Colonization of Arcadia 2430s 2431 Colonization of Meridian. 2460s 2461 October 28 - Birth of Lod Mron/High Prophet of Regret Birth of Admiral Margaret Parangosky 2462 Unsatisfied with their lowly position within the Covenant, the Unggoy Rebellion is launched. The Sangheili glass parts of Balaho in order to pacify the insurgent crustaceans. The Unggoy were awarded a modicum of respect by the Sangheili. 2468 Colonization of Harvest 2470s 2470 November 3 - Birth of Vice Admiral Preston Cole 2478 June 2 - Birth of Arbiter Ripa ‘Moramee 2480s 2480 August 6 - Birth of Samus Aran 2483 Raid on K-2L 2485 December 10 - Birth of Arbiter Thel ‘Vadam 2487 September 21 - Birth of Shipmaster Rtas ‘Vadum 2489 March 5 - Birth of Supreme Commander Jul ‘Mdama 2490s 2491 July 8 - Birth of Chieftain of the Jiralhanae Tartarus Discovery of Onyx Publication of the Carver Findings 2492 March 19 - Birth of Dr. Catherine Halsey Upon finding Doisac, the Jiralhanae are quickly subjugated and assimilated into the Covenant 2494 January - Callisto Incident March 2 - Effective beginning of the Insurrection against the UEG 2495 February 8 - Birth of Captain Jacob Keyes 2496 January - Operation: CHARLEMAGNE 2497 The UH-144 Falcon and SP42 Cobra enter service in the UNSC Army and Marine Corps, respectively.. 2498 The AC-220 Vulture gunship is utilized for the first time by the UNSC 2499 October 19 - Birth of Gek 'Lhar 26th Century 2500s 2500 ''' Zero Mission Operation: KALEIDOSCOPE '''2501 (metroid Prime) 2502 (metroid prime 2) 2503 (metroid prime 3) 2504 (Metroid II) 2505 (Other M) 2506 (Metroid Fusion) 2507 Construction of the [[UNSC Pillar of Autumn|UNSC Pillar of Autumn]] begins. 2509 Formation of the United Rebel Front 2510s 2510 May 28 - Birth of Warmaster Atriox August 15 - Birth of Captain Thomas Lasky August 22 - Birth of Edward Buck September 21 - Birth of Kelly-087 2511 March 5 - Birth of Jorge-052 March 7 - Birth of John-117 March 19 - Birth of Linda-058 April 3 - Birth of Fred-104 July 10 - Birth of Samuel-034 October 19 - Birth of Kurt-051 UNSC finds first Forerunner relics on Onyx Initiation of the SPARTAN-II Program, then known as "ORION Project Generation II" 2513 Initiation of Operation: TREBUCHET 2517 September 24 - Initiation of the SPARTAN-II training 2520s 2520 August 27 - Birth of Carter-A259 2523 March 11 - Birth of Emile-A239 2524 February 28 - Birth of Jun-A266 September 2 - The Horn of Plenty, an unmanned human freighter, is found by the Covenant missionary ship Minor Transgression.Category:Timeline